


[Art] Baby Pictures

by Kaister



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Creature Stiles, Gift Art, Wereotter Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaister/pseuds/Kaister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Uncle Ennis does the unforgivable and pulls out the baby pictures.</i>
</p>
<p>Gift art for nezstorm 'Stealth Mode Ottering' series</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] Baby Pictures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nezstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/gifts).



> I read this fic and I had to make something for it. I"m sorry if this isn't the best but it's my first attempt at anything.
> 
> Also my first post. Go me!
> 
> Definitely go read nezstorm's series. It's great. Absolutely adorable.

**Author's Note:**

> I figure the ones where bb!otter is in someones hands is the sheriff while the others are with his mother, in otter and human mode.


End file.
